In the present invention, coupling between elements of a polarimetric antenna is considered. Coupling between antenna elements changes an antenna radiation pattern, compared to an ideal antenna radiation pattern. Accordingly, there is a need for efficiently controlling coupling between antenna elements. Although studies have recently been conducted to remove coupling between antennas in a communication system, the present invention is intended to maximize the amount of information transmitted in a free space by a transmission antenna array, rather than coupling itself is removed.
On the assumption that an antenna radiation pattern is given through pre-measurement, the present invention is intended to design an efficient antenna virtualization matrix based on the radiation pattern, in the case where coupling is reflected in terms of channel capacity.